Winter Nesting
by Elvensmith
Summary: Entry for the June JoGeNuDoNaRo Challenge. Luckily Aly had Nawat to comfort her during the long winter months. Aly/Nawat. Set between Trickster's Choice and Trickster's Queen.


**Note: This is an entry for the June JoGeNuDoNaRo Challenge.**

**Disclaimer: Anything in here relating to the realm of Tortall belongs to Tamora Pierce.**

* * *

Winter Nesting

_Luckily, Aly had the crow fighter Nawat to entertain and delight her through the long months. His courtship grew more passionate throughout the winter, and he finally stopped offering her bugs to eat._

_-Tamora Pierce, __Trickster's Queen_

Aly watched the snow as it fell from the grey sky, adding another layer to the blanket that already covered the castle and surrounding lands. She longed for summer days and the chance to get some good fresh air. However, this latest storm had kept the Balitang household inside for two weeks.

"You look miserable," a voice said from behind her.

Aly whirled around quickly. She hadn't heard Nawat enter the room. "I like being outside," she finally replied.

"Me neither," he said, making a face. He flapped his long arms like a bird. "Outside you can fly. Inside you can't. I feel trapped, as though I'm in a—what do you call it—mews."

Aly smiled at him. "It's been a long time since you've flown," she pointed out.

"I still feel my wings, though," he said. He sat down on the window seat next to Aly, running his fingers through her growing hair. "And there are not very many bugs in here. Not when it is so cold."

Aly closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his warm touch. She found herself nestling closer and closer to him until his arms were wrapped around her smaller form.

"What will I give you, Aly, if not bugs? Something shiny? Do you like shiny things?" Nawat asked her curiously.

Aly did not reply. Her position was so comfortable, and the castle was so calm and quiet—she was on the brink of sleep.

"You are not jumpy today," he commented. "It suits you. It makes you very beautiful."

Aly opened her eyes and looked up into his dark ones. They shone with a strange light—that very un-crow-like light that she saw when he had displayed his affection for her before. "Thank you," she whispered, feeling the blood go hot in her veins. Realizing that this was folly—that she shouldn't allow herself to get distracted by Nawat—she sat up, breaking free of his hold.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked her, confused. "There is nothing to do today."

Aly smiled at Nawat. "There is always something to do. No matter how much I'd prefer to cuddle."

Nawat thought about this for a moment. "So does that mean that we can mate once there's no more to do?"

Aly felt her heart jump at this suggestion. Her mind scrambled for a reply. Finally, she batted her eyelashes and said sweetly, "We'll see."

Nawat grinned. "I want to see now," he admitted earnestly. "And I think now is probably the best time to start our mob of nestlings, but I can wait. After all, I am still very young."

Aly ran her fingers through his hair, smiling brightly. His advances always made her warm inside. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be in love. Quickly, she dismissed the thought. She could think about love when all of this was over.

"The crows call winter the White Forever," Nawat told her quietly, touching her cheek. "I wish it _were_ forever."

"Why?" she asked, leaning her head against his warm chest. Never mind that she was trying to leave just a moment ago. She liked being here, with Nawat. She liked Nawat.

"So we can sit like this for eternity," he whispered into her ear. Then he kissed it.

Aly's heart raced, unsure of how to respond. Eternity was a long time. He couldn't know what he was saying! She pushed him away softly and turned her back on him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice rough.

She bit her lip, weighing her options. Could she really start something with Nawat now? She enjoyed her time with Nawat, and she didn't want it to end, but…

"Eternity's a long time," she said, trying not to sound cold. "It would probably get boring after a while."

He chuckled a little. "Yes," he agreed. "But it sounded nice, no?"

Aly smiled despite herself. "A lot of things sound nice," she told him. She kissed him on the cheek and then left to go find something to do.

* * *

**A/N: My first Trickster fanfic! I've only read Trickster's Choice so far, though… I really like Aly and Nawat—hope I did them justice! Read and review!**


End file.
